And They All Fell Down with a Cold
by LOSTrocker
Summary: All 3 brothers together. Adam, Sam, and Dean learn how to be brothers and take care of each other when they come down with something at different times.
1. Adam

**A/N: **Like you guys didn't see this one coming. After rewatching Jump the Shark had to make sick!Adam with awesome!big!brother!Sammy with a side of sick!Dean. This was only meant to be a one-shot but you know me by now... **sweat drops** Can't resist a good sick!fic. Adding Adam just makes it more fun so yeah, he's alive.

**And They All Fell Down (with a Cold): **

By: LOSTrocker

**Part One: Adam: **

As Sammy keeps a watchful gaze over Adam, he wonders if this is how Dean felt all those times when he was sick (or drunk). Adam was in his bed, borrowing it for the moment due to a cold he caught the night before. He's not use to staying up all hours of the night in weather that can be very unpredictable and never in their favor.

It's not just Adam Sammy is worried about either. It's Dean too. He's not sick. Dean is out in the field. He doesn't care if Castiel is with him. He would feel better if he was by his side. However, someone had to stay with Adam. They couldn't leave him by himself, and Dean wasn't too fond of him yet. So, it looked like it was Sam who had to play baby sitter.

Every few minutes, Sam gets up and checks his forehead. Adam is still hot and he's not cooling down as fast as Sammy would like him too. If he's not well by tomorrow, Sam would have insist they stay another day. Dean wouldn't like that. He doesn't like to stay in one place for too long but they had another brother to concern themselves with and getting Adam better was Sam's first priority right now. Resting is the best medicine.

Sam laughs to himself as he goes about the bed and re-tucks Adam's lose limps back under the covers. He reminds Sammy a lot of Dean when he was his age. The tangled covers, and not too mention the snoring. Sam didn't know someone could snore so loud but Sam gave Adam a break on that one. He blamed Adam's sore throat for that one and all the snot that was caught up in him. Snot was one evil sonabitch.

Sam gives Adam a few more minutes before deciding to wake him up. He had to get something in his stomach. "Hey," Sammy lightly shakes him awake.

Adam groans and turns on his other side and covers his head up. Why couldn't Sammy leave him alone? Couldn't he see he was dying here? Okay, maybe that was over exaggerating a bit there but he sure as hell felt like he was.

Sam puts his hands on his hips and shakes his head. Why did he have two of the most stubborn brothers in the world? Was he just lucky? Maybe. If Adam wanted to play this game the hard way then so be it. Adam was forgetting that _he _was the older one here. With one quick swift movement Sam yanked the covers off him.

"Gah!" Adam fussed at him and pulled himself in a tight ball. He shivered. "It's freaking cold!"

Sam laughed. "It's time for you to eat something."

"Not hungry." Adam tells him and he goes to feel for the covers to see if he can't get them back. When he peeks his head up he sees that Sammy has this far out of his reach, off the bed, holding it up with his hand as if he were mocking him, and he was. "Aw man, come on!"

"If you eat something, I'll give your blanket back."

"Nice Sammy, blackmail a guy when he's down!" Adam fussed, which wasn't the best idea. When he yelled, some coughs came with it and that only made his throat hurt worse.

In a flash, Sammy is by his side, helping his baby brother sit up and rubbing his back. "Let it out, come on, there you go."

"Man, this sucks." Adam complains after his coughing died down. Adam sees that the blanket is in reach now and tries to go for it.

Sam sees what Adam is trying to do and gets up. He laughed. "Nice try."

"Dammit," Adam curses.

"Okay, so what are you up for?" Sam asked. "We have some ramen noodles left."

Adam rolls his eyes and groans. He thought once he got out of college he wouldn't have to live on that shit anymore. So much for wishful thinking. Sammy can understand where he's coming from. Being a college student himself, they weren't made a money. Him and Jessica eat that night and day. Unless a special night came up and Sam had to take her to her favorite restaurant to celebrate. As crappy as they were, they did wonders in times like these. Cheaper and quicker than Chicken Noodle Soup.

"Ramen it is." Sammy declared with a smile.

"Great, can't wait." Adam said with a groan. The first thing he was going to do when he got better was go to the nearest burger joint and get a large bacon cheese burger. The mere thought of that made him drool.

Sammy gets the noodles and prepares him for his baby brother. In the meantime, while their in the microwave, Sam grabs Dean's whiskey bottle and tosses it to Adam.

Adam's eyes grow wide as he catches it. "Do you want me to get better or get me an early death wish?" Adam asked. He knew liquor was the best cure. His dad taught him that one time when he was over and he was sick. He didn't like the stuff but it got it on his feet in no time. Plus, this was Dean's. Dean got finicky when it came to his beer. It like his favorite gun. "Ya touch it, ya die." Dean's infamous warning.

"He'll understand," Sam assured him. Dean might not enjoy Adam's company right now. However, he could tell that Dean was just worried as he was. Sammy could see it in his eyes. Dean's eyes always gave him away, no matter how tough he proved to be.

Adam took only a sip. It stung going down. Sammy shook his head. "You need more than that."

Adam groaned again. Then took a couple more sips. This stuff was Gawd awful. "There happy Dr. Quinn?"

Sam laughed. "Just leave it on your nightstand. I'll buy Dean some more later."

The microwave beeped, telling Sammy that the noodles were good and ready. He waited a few minutes to retrieve the bowl and gave it to Adam.

"I'm really not hungry Sammy," Adam tells him again.

"I know, lets just see if you can stomach some," Sam suggested.

Adam didn't bother with a spoon. He didn't need it. He just tipped the bowl up in his mouth and took in more of the broth than the noodles. He had to admit the broth felt better going down than the whiskey did. Adam just couldn't take no more than a few sips before his stomach started turning.

"No more," Adam pleaded and handed it back to Sam.

Sammy looked it over. The broth was half way gone. He wished he would have at least tried to get some noodles down. He sighed. He would give him a break this time. He put the bowl back in the microwave for later. Then, as promised he gave his baby brother his blanket back. He covered him up.

"Ah, the power of blankets!" Adam curled himself into a tight ball again, but this time he was happy to have something to keep him warm. He wasn't shivering anymore.

"Go back to bed." Sam said with a laugh and ruffled his hair. "I'll be quiet. Promise."

Adam watched as Sam went over to the table where books were scattered everyone. He wasn't just taking care of him, he was doing research too. Double duty. Adam just didn't feel like shit because he was sick. He hated that he couldn't help out his brothers, especially Sammy who was doing his best to take care of him. The guilt was kicking in. It only made him feel worse. Then, he recalled there was something he could do. It wasn't much but at least it was something.

"Hey, uh, Sammy?"

Sam looks up from the book he just opened. "You need something else Adam?" he asked.

Adam shook his head. "Nah, I'm okay." he assures him. "I just, uh, you know, wanted to thank you... For taking care of me." Adam has to admit to himself, it's nice to have someone taking care of him for a change. He's use to being the only child

"Hey, I'm your big brother remember?" he reminded him and he can't help but smile as those words come out of his mouth._ Big brother_. He was finally someone's big brother. Adam has been with them for awhile now, but it still took some getting use to. They had so much time to make up for. "It's my job to take care of you." Sam catches himself laughing. How many times had he heard Dean say that line? Too many to count.

Adam smirks. "Just remember that when you get sick and it's my turn to take care of you." he tells him. "You might be my big brother, and it might be your job to take care of me... But you know, it goes both ways."

"Just go back to bed." Sammy tells him.

"Yes sir!" Adam has no protest to that and does as told.

Sam keeps one eye on the pages, and the other on Adam. It's not long before the room is filled with his snoring. Sammy gives him another hour before he goes to check his forehead again. It's growing cooler. He's thankful.

It's the early hours of the morning before Dean comes "home" covered in mud and blood. "Hey Sammy!" he greets.

Sam rushes to the door to shush him. "Shuddup!"

Dean forgot about Adam. "How's he doin'?"

"Better, I think." Sammy answers. "He's just resting. What about you?"

"Meh, besides covered in gross shit? I'm jest peachy." he retorts. Dean's not just peachy, he's thirsty as hell too. It's been a long night and before Sam can stop him from grabbing the whiskey bottle from Adam's night stand, Dean takes a swig. "What?" Dean asked him when he found Sammy looking at him with those puppy dog eyes of his.

"You just drank out of that."

"Yeah, and it is mine. Remember?" Sam rubbed the back of his neck nervously. Dean knows that rub. It's means he's done something that he shouldn't have. "What the freak did ya do?"

"I, uh, substituted that for medicine." Sam answered.

"Come again?" Dean is not happy with what he's hearing.

"I had to improvise!" Sam reminded him that they were low on cash, and it wasn't like he could go out and buy some of the real stuff. "Adam _needed_ it!" He swears that he'll buy Dean another bottle – maybe even two if he can afford it the next gas station they hit. Dean would need some because if he just drank some from the same bottle that Adam drank out of it wouldn't be long before he got sick too.

"You better get in the shower and in bed Dean." Sammy instructs him. "Maybe if we're lucky we can catch yours in time."

Dean just laughs at him and tells him: "Since when does luck ever run in our favor Sammy?"

Sammy waits by Adam's bedside as Dean takes his shower. He's out a few minutes later, dried off, and in some sweats, ready to take on the bed for a good night's rest. Sam wants to stay up until Dean is asleep but he finds himself dozing off, and his head hits the side of Adam's bedside with a light thud.

The light thud causes Adam to wake up and look to see what's going on. He doesn't know what time it is and doesn't matter. He doesn't see Sammy at first and that freaks him out. Where was his big brother at? Then his nerves calm down when he find he's at his side, resting. Adam isn't cold anymore and doesn't need the blanket. So, he takes it off, and tosses it over Sam's shoulders.

Dean catches it and smiles. He pushes himself up to help Adam out a bit. "Hey, you're back." Adam said. He was too concerned for Sam and too out of it really to notice Dean's return.

Dean adjusts the covers to make sure they cover all of Sam so he won't be cold later. "Yeah,"

"Did you get the monster or whatever it was?" Adam asked.

Dean smirked. "I always get the monster."

"Man, I wished I could've gone with you." Adam groans.

"Tell ya what," Dean said as he goes back around to his bed. "If yer up for it tomorrow, ya can come with me."

"Really?" Adam's eyes light up with the suggestion.

"Yeah," Dean answers with a smile. Plus, that would give Sammy some time to rest up tomorrow. He could probably use it.

"Sweet," Adam replies. "You two have to be the best big brothers ever." With that in mind, Adam turned over and went to sleep.

Dean shook his head, and went over to his bed got his blanket and covered his youngest baby brother up. Adam thought he had the best big brothers ever but Dean would have to argue and say that he had the best little brothers ever. Yes, even Adam. All though, he wouldn't admit that to him. Not yet anyway.

**TBC... **


	2. Dean

**A/N: **I have seriously lost count how many times I've made Dean sick. I just can't help it. It's my weakness! And I thought being a Sam!Girl was bad. Someone could've warned me what would happen if I went Dean!Girl. Sammy's part is coming up and will be the last one.

**Part Two: Dean:**

Adam is in a state of panic. Not just because he's alone in the hotel room with Dean, but because Dean is in bed with the same shit he had yesterday. It's because the genius took a swig from the bottle of whiskey that he had drank out of. Adam really shouldn't blame Dean. It was actually his bottle. This fault can be blamed on Sammy. Adam wished that Sam was here right now. He doesn't like it that Dean's is glaring at him like a tiger ready to kill his pray.

Adam is at a loss here. Unlike Sam and Dean who had each other to rely on all these years, it's just been him. Well, there had been his mom but he's not use to taking care of someone else like this... Technically speaking anyway. Dean isn't really being cooperative here. He won't let him take care of him.

"I want Sam." Dean makes known for the hundredth time.

It hurts Adam a little bit. Yes, Sammy has always been the one whose there for Dean but Adam wants Dean to know that he's his brother too, and dammit he can be called on too. He really wants to tuck that lose foot that has slipped out from under the blanket but Adam knows if he tries he's dead, and considering the fact that he's just been reunited with the brothers he never knew, he would like to live a little longer. Still, Dean can't afford to be cold right now. If worse comes to comes to worse he can always come back as a ghost and haunt his stubborn ass. Wouldn't that be fun?

"Sammy will be back." Adam assures Dean. "He's just gone to store to get some things that you need."

Dean rolled his eyes. Why did it have to be Sam? Why couldn't be this kid? He would've felt more comfortable being in care of Sam. He never thought the day would come when he would miss Sammy's Mother Hen mode.

Adam gathers his courage and quickly pulls the cover down over Dean's foot. "What'cha doin'?" Dean demands and goes to kick at his new baby brother.

Adam sighs. "Do you want to freeze?"

"I'm not cold." Dean's lying through his teeth. He's freezing.

Adam gives him a small laugh. He knows he's bullshiting him. He wasn't born yesterday. Adam knows all too well what a cold can do a body. He's been around, not as long as Dean, but long enough. He shakes his head and goes to the other bed to take the cover off so Dean can have an extra blanket.

"That's Sammy's." Dean reminds him.

"Sam isn't here. He doesn't need it. You do." Adam argues.

Dean just smirks and kicks it off of him. Adam sighs. Sammy warned him of this before he left. _"He's really stubborn and cranky when he's sick." _

"_You mean he's worse?" Adam was only teasing but Sammy assured him that he wasn't kidding. "Maybe I should go." _

"_No, this will be the perfect time for you two to try to bond." Sammy suggested with a smile. _

"_Yeah, bonding. Right, so does that include killing or is that just an extra bonus?" Adam asked him. _

_Then came the sounds of Dean coughing up his lungs on the bed. "-cough- Sammy! -cough-"_

"_There is your cue!" Sammy pushed Adam Dean's way and before Adam could blink Sam was out the door. It was at this point Adam wondered if Sam was getting a real kick out of this. _

Adam is not going to let Dean win here. Adam scoops up the blanket and once again returns it onto Dean's body. Then, he walks up to the side of the bed and bends over him, his arms over Dean's broad shoulders. Dean could try to push him out of the way or kick him but Adam would remain firm on his feet. He wasn't going anywhere, neither was Dean.

"Look you stubborn sonabitch," Adam gets Dean to look him in the eye. "I know I'm not Sammy all right, but I am your _brother_, and God dammit I will take care of you. Rather you believe or not, I don't want to see you sick. I want to see you get well and we can't do that unless you give some freaking credit here." he pauses for a minute. He has caught Dean's attention. "Now, I'm going to feel your forehead, and you're going to let me do it."

Dean waits and sees if this kid is actually going to do it or if he's all talk. He watches from the corner of his eye and sees that he's not just talk. He's all action. Wonder where he got that from? It's not long before he feels Adam's smaller hand on his big head.

"Shit," he mutters under his breath as he feels the warmth coming from Dean's forehead. Adam had no idea that so much worry would come with the brother title. He barely knew Dean, yet here he was scared like a long tailed cat caught in a room full of arm chairs. As frightened as he was, he had to admit. He liked it. It meant he had a job to do. It was to get Dean better.

Dean didn't like the sound of that. That meant something wasn't right and he wasn't getting better as quick as he wanted to. He sniffed. The dust and cobwebs in this old crappy hotel room wasn't helping with his cold much either. The worst part was he'd just ran out of tissues. He wished Sammy would hurry up.

Adam removes his hand. Whiskey was out of the question. There was no more left, but he had to get something warm in Dean's system. He looked at the coffee machine. The coffee was gone. There was some tea bags left though. "You up for some tea?"

"Do you want me to gag?"

Adam smirked. He would take that as a yes. Adam went over to the coffee pot and went to making a fresh pot of tea. A few minutes later, he had a warm cup ready for his big brother. He went back to Dean and pushed it his way. "Here,"

"No,"

"Dean, you have to drink it."

"I don't have to do anything." Dean had to remind him who was boss here. "I'm your big brother, remember."

Adam smiled.

"Shit," Dean cursed at his slip up.

"That wasn't so hard was it?" Adam asked him. Sammy all ready acknowledged the fact that he was an older sibling. He loved Sam. He was just waiting for Dean to do it. "Could you say it a little louder?" Adam knew he was pushing with that request.

"Do you wanna die quick or -achoo-" Once the sneeze came a train of them did. Dean couldn't stop. "Aw man, c'mon! -achoo-"

"Theres a perfectly good reason why you shouldn't death threat somebody when you're sick." Adam told him.

Dean glares at him. It doesn't stop him from trying.

"Right, okay, going to find something for all that snot. Man, you are full of it aren't you?" Adam asked with a laugh and goes to the bathroom to see if he can't substitute something for a tissue. The only thing he can come up with a is a small wash cloth hanging from the rack. That would have to do. It would be rough on Dean's nose but it's better than using an arm or the blanket which Dean had managed to use all ready.

"Gross, here, try this instead," Adam hands it to him.

Dean groans.

"I will totally blow your nose myself if you don't." Adam warns. He ain't playing either. He's all ready inches away from Dean's dripping nose.

Dean yanks it and puts to his nose and blows.

"That a boy!" Adam compliments. "One more blow! Come on... You can do it!"

Dean acts like he can't hear him over all the snot. Then as a reward for Adam's good care, he hands it back to him. "Thanks,"

"Yer welcome." Dean remarks with a smirk.

"I'm just going leave this with you." Adam tosses it on his nightstand.

Dean leans back and he fills his head throbbing again. The blowing might have helped his nose, but the noise. He closes his eyes and tries to get some piece of mind. Yeah, right, like that was ever going to happen.

Adam can see that Dean's head is hurting. He's been with him long enough now to call the signs. The vein on his forehead looked like he was going to pop. Adam tells him to hold on for a minute before disappearing into the bathroom again. He gets another wash cloth and goes to see what kind of shampoo the hotel provided them. He smiles. It's lavender, and thats perfect. Adams warms up the towel with some water and lathers it in the shampoo. He rings it out so it's not too damp. Then he goes back to Dean.

"Dude, what is what?"

"It's called a wash cloth Dean," Adam retorts and goes to put it on his bare chest.

"It's wet."

"You think?"

"Yer not puttin' anythin' wet on my body!" Dean tells him.

Adam smirks. "Oh right, forgot thats Castiel's job." He couldn't resist. Adam laughs. If Dean had the strength to get up to kill the little bastard he so would. "It's okay Dean, its just warm water and lavender shampoo. Should help with that head ache of yours and who knows you might actually get some shut eye."

"Doubt it."

"Prove me wrong then." Adam lays out the towel.

Dean flinches at first because of the sudden change of temperature. It's not long before he finds himself relaxing. The smell is soothing and he's in a daze of lavender. He fights it of course, because he really doesn't want to be asleep with Adam in the room.

"God Dean, just go to sleep." Adam pleads with him.

A few blinks and Dean is out. Adam sighs and smiles. He knew that would do the trick. Adam pulls up a chair next to Dean's bed and waits for Sammy to get "home".

Sam is shocked when he finds that Adam is alive and Dean is asleep. "What did you do?" Sammy questioned in whisper so he wouldn't wake up his big brother. "You didn't drug him did you?"

Adam laughs quietly. "No, you guys aren't the only the ones who have a few tricks up their sleeve." he sees that Sammy has a bag with him. "Did you get the stuff?"

"Yeah," Sammy answers as he holds it up. "I'll pay you back."

"Don't worry about it Sammy." Adam waves him off and takes the bag. "You guys would do the same for me right?"

"Damn straight," Sam tells him.

"Why don't you watch over Dean for awhile. He's been asking for you. I'll make us some soup."

Sam does as told. He notices the cloth on Dean's chest and recognizes the smell. How did his baby brother come up with that one? He wouldn't have thought of it. It looked like he did have some tricks. Sam could learn a few things from him.

Adam is quiet as possible as he gets the soup ready. He makes three bowls. One for each of them, and gets some tea ready too. Sammy is more prone to tea than Dean is.

"Thanks," Sammy replies as Adam hands him his dinner for the evening. "Has he had anything?"

"I gave him some tea." Adam makes known. "I'm going to let him sleep before I get him to try to eat something." Adam finds a spot next to Sam, now Dean has two sets of eyes watching him.

Some time later, Dean wakes up to the smell of jasmine tea and soup. He finds himself hungry and his brothers watching over him. "How are you feeling Dean?" Sammy asked him first.

"Great, now that yer back, and little freaked out that ya two are watchin' me like that."

"Somebody has to." Adam reminds him with a laugh. "See if you're up for some of this." And hands him his bowl that he prepared earlier. Its still warm due to do the fact Adam left it in the microwave so it would be ready for him.

It's soup but it's not any soup. Dean takes notice on what kind it was. "Tomato and Rice?" he questions. He looks at Sam. Sam knows why this is his favorite. "Sammy?"

"Hey, it's all him." Sam points to Adam.

"How did you know to get this?"

Adam gives him a small smile. "Dad use to do it to me. There was this one time when he came down, I'd gotten sick. He would fed me that and I got better. Figured it would work for you too."

Tears started to come to Dean's eyes. He was reminded of his mom again. Dammit. So, thats where Adam got the idea from. Dad who got it from mom. There was just one thing missing...

"...Oh, and there was one more thing."

Sammy smiles his way and knows whats coming but he wants Adam to sing it out so Dean can hear it. It's more prove than Dean needs that he is a Winchester, he is their brother. "What's that Adam?"

Adam cleared his throat. He wasn't much of a singer. What the hell? Call him a sentimentalist.

"...And anytime you feel the pain

Hey Jude refrain

Don't carry the world upon your shoulders..."

Dean smiled. Did he have to go there?

Sam couldn't just leave Adam to do this alone. He joined in too.

"For well you know that it's a fool

Who plays it cool

By making his world a little colder..."

Dean was sick as hell, but he just had to join in his favorite part.

"Na na na na

Na na na na!"

Adam thought that would be it. That little verse. He didn't know him and his brothers were going to rock out to the whole song. Adam couldn't believe he remembered the whole thing. Then again it was his dad's favorite song. However, by the end of it Dean was smiling, and he looked a little better. Thats all that mattered. He was getting better because of him. The best part of it all was he was actually letting him do it.

**TBC... **


	3. Sammy

**A/N:** Saving the best for last. Hey, I was a Sam!Girl originally therefore Sammy will always hold a special place in my heart. Finale. If you guys want me to make anyone else sick just request in the review! Just remember I haven't watched Season 5 so I don't know the characters that are in that season yet. Bummer, I know.

**Finale: Sammy:**

They were back on the road, finally. Dean behind the wheel, Sammy next to him and Adam in the back. Dean had Brian Adams blasting from the speakers. He sang along with Summer of 69. He was surprised when he heard another one singing along with him. He glanced in the review mirror and found it was Adam. Dean couldn't help but smile. First, The Beatles, now Brian. At least the liked good music.

When Dean looked towards Sammy's way, he could see that his eyes were squint and his shoulders were hunched over. He didn't look too good. "Sam, y'kay?"

"Fine," Sammy lied. His head was pounding and Dean's music wasn't helping much. "Can you turn that down please?"

Dean did more than that. He turned it off. This got Adam's attention in the back. "What's wrong with Sammy?"

"Nothing," Sam answered. He was slowly starting to feel like shit. Sam figured it was the bug that his brothers had and it finally got to him. He could easily play patient when it was just him and Dean, now that Adam was with him, he was the bigger brother, and he had to act okay when he really wasn't. It's what Dean did.

Dean and Adam exchanged worried looks through the mirror.

Sammy could feel a cough coming. He tried to hold it down, or at least wait until Dean turned his music back on so it could mix with the loud sound. Dean wouldn't catch it then because he was too into the music, or thats what Sammy told himself. Dean would catch his ass no matter what.

"Don't lie to me Sam." Dean warned him. He could with Adam, but not with him. Adam was still new, he couldn't tell that Sammy was a bad liar. He would learn with time though.

The cough comes up rather Sam likes it or not and now he finds that he's screwed. "And another one bites the dust." Dean sang out to the Queen song.

"Man," Sammy moans and leans his head against the window. It's cool against his hot head. He knows he has a fever. His brothers don't or so he thinks.

Dean gives Adam the cue to check on Sammy's temperature. He would but he needed his hands on the wheel. So, Adam sneaks up behind Sammy's seat and whips a hand around to see if Sam has a temperature or not. Sam tries to dodge it but there is no where to go. He's trapped under Adam's hand. Crap. Adam doesn't like the warmth he's feeling from his older brother's forehead.

"Um, Dean he's warm." Adam informs.

"Yer fine uh?" Dean questioned angrily. "How long have ya been feeling like this Sammy?"

Sam could say thats he's been feeling like this since this morning. The truth was he started feeling a little achy last night. He didn't want to say anything because he knew Dean and Adam were itching to get going. He could understand that since they were stuck in bed for the past day or so.

"This morning," he tried.

"Do you want me to pull over?" Dean threatens. Sam's sick, but that won't stop him from beating some sense into him.

Sam sighed. "Last night."

"Why didn't you say anything?" Adam asked him from the back. "We could be back at the hotel, and not on the road." Adam shook his head and looked at Dean. "What are we going to do?"

"I dunno," Dean answers. "The next town is probably a good couple of hours away still." He didn't like it when they were on the road and Sam was sick. There wasn't much they could do except ride it out. It might just be a cold or whatever they had, it could be something worse, either way it wasn't good. "Do ya think ya could make it until then?"

"Yeah," Sammy answered as he closed his eyes.

Adam reached up and grabbed Dean by the shoulder. "Hey, pull over."

"What's wrong?" Dean asked.

"Just go with me." Adam pleaded with him.

Dean sighed. As much as he hated doing this, he actually did as Adam said. He figured that Adam had something in mind for Sammy. "This better be good." Dean said once he was over.

Adam smiled, got out, and asked Sam to do the same. Sam had to block his eyes with his arm. The sun was bright, and it wasn't helping his headache at all. Adam took off his jacket and shoved to the door that was behind Dean.

"Come on Sammy," Adam instructed and helped in back in the Impala, but this time into the backseat. "Lye down, there you go."

Dean watched him carefully. He was surprised how easy he was with Sammy. Dean was giving him some points here, but only a little bit.

Sam sprawled out in the back and used Adam's jacket as a pillow. It felt a lot better then the glass. He shut his eyes. Adam came back up and made his way towards the passenger side. He put up his hands as a white flag towards Dean.

"Get in." Dean said.

Adam smiled. It felt good sitting passenger for once. However, the tension was a little thick. When Sammy was up here, there was none at all. Adam wondered if it would ever be that way between him and Dean. To keep his mind off of how Dean was possibly thinking of ways to kill him, Adam kept turning to look back at Sam to check on him. His older brother was out. Dean kept watch too, not just on Sammy but Adam too.

"Heads up," Dean got Adam's attention, breaking the silence that had come between them.

Adam turned back around to see that a gas station was dead ahead. Dean pulled in. "If you want, I can go, and you can stay here with Sammy." Adam suggested.

Dean gave that some thought. He could. He trusted him more than Adam, but this could be a test. Adam had proved himself a little to him, but only that – a little. He would see how good he really was. "Nah, I got it. The moment ya think somethin' is wrong, ya call me." Dean pulled out his cell as he got out. Then he went in the store, and left Adam alone with Sammy.

When Dean was gone, Adam went back to Sammy. At least he was sleeping. He just wished he had something to cover him up with.

Inside, Dean picked up some sodas for him, and Adam and some water for Sammy. Plus, some chips and some medicine. After paying for everything, Dean rushed back out to the car so he could lay eyes on Sam again. He smiled when Sammy was out in the back with Adam and a watchful gaze in front.

"Breakfast?" Dean questioned as he dangled the chips and soda in front of Adam.

"For Breakfast?"

"Oh c'mon, like ya never snuck junk food before noon." Dean got back behind the wheel and tossed Adam's breakfast his way.

"My mom would totally kill me right now," Adam jokes to himself as he opens up the chips that Dean got him. "Thanks Dean, I'll pay you back."

"Don't even." Dean warned him.

"No, it's no problem."

"Jest shuddup and eat yer Gawd damn breakfast a'ready, geez." Dean rolled his eyes as he got back on the road. "How's he doin'?" Dean asked as he looked up in the review mirror.

"He's still asleep."

"Good," Dean said.

They reached their next stop around sunset. "Hey Sammy," Dean was out and shaking Sam awake. "We're here, c'mon. We need to get ya in bed."

"Uh, where are we Dean?" Sammy question groggily.

"Home crappy home," was Dean's answer as he helped Sam out of the Impala.

Once out, Sam stretched. "How long was I out?"

"Awhile." Adam answered him as he went onto the left side. Dean was steading him on his right.

"The first thing we're gonna do is get some medicine in yer system and get yer ass into bed."

"I'm okay Dean," Sam makes known.

"Yeah, same ol' song," Dean replied.

Adam helped Dean with Sammy up the stairs to get to their room. Adam opened the door. "I'll get the bags." Adam told him.

"No, make sure he gets his medicine. I'll do that."

Adam smiled. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah, he's yer brother too." Dean didn't have to remind him of that.

Adam took his turn to take care of Sammy. "Sam, you got to take it." Adam told him.

"You take it." Sammy refused.

Adam tried not to sick up his nose at the liquid in the small cap. It did look gross, but Sammy had to take it or he wouldn't get better. He was glad when Dean came back with their things.

"He's not taking it."

Dean smirked. "Oh, he's not is he?"

"Dean, no back off." Sam demanded with held up hands. He knew it was coming. When one of them didn't take their medicine at any given time, the old trick was pulled out.

"Ya asked for it."

Dean pinched his nose. Sam's mouth went open and Adam took his chance and poured down the green stuff. Dean let go of his beak. He laughed at the disgusting face that Sammy was making, even when his face was all crutched up he was still freaking adorable.

"You really, really, really, and I mean-"

"Let me guess?" Dean finished for Sam. "Really suck."

"Yeah."

"Love you too." Dean retorted. "Hey Sammy, remember all those times you went Mother Hen on me?"

Sam nodded.

"Lets jest call this payback."

"And make that double." Adam added with a smile as he crossed his arms.

The only thing that Sammy could say was: "Aw, crap."

**End. **


End file.
